


Team Bonding

by Lizlow



Series: Meisetsu Week [2]
Category: 15 明刹工業高校ラグビー部 | 15 - Meisetsu Kougyou Koukou Rugby Bu
Genre: Gen, rugby children being a team more and more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team decides to bond, but where do they want to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 2 of Meisetsu Week

“Aki, Megu, it’s going to be a good morning, right?” Yuu said. The first years had an enthusiasm that shone brightly. It was contagious. Everyone else on the train could feel it, and it was pleasant, really.

Megumi saw as they checked their phones for the time, trying to figure out how to really use them still, under Megumi’s suggestion.

Akira and Yuu looked at their phones, puzzled looks given by Yuu as Akira, though baffled, looked relatively unfazed outwardly. Megumi looked between them, sighing. They really were..! Megumi did know it was really confusing for them; they’d figure it eventually.

“It’s alright, guys. Calm down,” he said with a laugh. And then it hit him: It was tiring on the train…

“Megu-chan, I’ll get it down soon!” Akira said, determinedly, but he looked curiously at Megumi just after he said it, “Eh, Megu-chan? What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t sleep too well,” Megumi admitted. Akira blinked, looking at Megumi with worry as Yuu joined in. Embracing Megumi, Akira stayed silent. Megumi took surprise in this, just slightly, and added, “Ahh, it’s fine!”

The three of them seemed to get closer with every train ride, this time having Yuu and Akira look out for their stop while Megumi got some extra rest – they had to be ready for practice – and school – after all.

At school, during lunch, Hiromi and Makoto had again managed to gather mostly everyone on the roof with thanks to Moe’s key. With light punches and leaning while talking, it wasn’t clear if any of them would come to a full conclusion, until Komugi manage to let out a, “Weren’t we saying something about a trip..?” He was nervous while saying it, quickly looking at the ground after it slipped out.

Moe didn’t budge when Komugi grabbed hold of him, but simply backed the point up, “Something about going out to eat as a team, correct?”

Hiromi stretched his arms out before himself, meeting the eyes of his fellow teammates, finding amusement in the first year’s amplified curiosity. “That’s right!” he said, “Mako-chan and I discussed it with Yui-chan earlier, and he said it was a good idea.”

Makoto quickly expressed his agreement, falling back to leaning against the wall behind him, confidently saying, “Definitely. It’ll be good for us. Hopefully we can get Tsundere-boy to tag along too. Ayu, are you-?” But Ayumu, the one in question, was definitely not there, so Madoka grabbed the drawn picture of him and held it up, shaking it while making a “Hmph” sound. Mikiyo looked on, and again the surprise of how good it looks came back up. Makoto immediately wondered why he forgot that Ayumu never showed his face up on the roof – speaking of eating up here, Moe would occasional look up from his lunch to Komugi, holding a conversation but still expressing just the slightest bit of remorse for letting the roof become the official meeting spot of the rugby club.

“He’ll come around,” Makoto sighed before letting out a hearty laugh. The captain of their team could express it with ease, but he couldn’t be completely positive. He’d have to try though. “Anyway, we’ll go right after practice.

“Tsundere boy, no questions, but you’re going!” Makoto added, seeing Mao frown, trying to turn around and look disinterested. Yui shook his head, talking just a little to Akira as Akira chatted happily. The conversations around them were ones with constant piqued interest; even Kaoru occasionally looked up from his stuffed rabbit to say a few things.

Jun interjected when Madoka decided the chat loudly right beside him, “Madoka.”

“Right, right, ahaha,” Madoka said, but he continued, and Jun gave in to it. The pressure was completely off, and they could be their friendly, affectionate selves; Mao ejected himself from being too close but, unfortunate for him, the first years – as well as Hiromi and Makoto – wouldn’t simply let him off the hook.

This was team bonding.

“Let’s have fun!”

In their own ways, they all agreed to that statement. Makoto had proceeded to rest against Chisato and Hiromi against Makoto; Chisato took it as a mirror from when they were younger, accepting it once again as a fact. At some point, Megumi had actually fallen asleep laying his head against Akira’s leg as Akira ate his lunch, but Akira just smiled, glad to have friends like this – Yuu proceeded to check the rest of Megumi’s lunch to see if there was anything good left in the bento – and to close it back up.

“Kaoru-senpai, why do you always have that?”

“Yeah! Tell us the story!”

“Yui-senpai, do you know?”

Imagine the surprise of the choice joint they picked to eat at – not too expensive at practically all of their request – when fifteen hungry teens walked in, laughing at each other’s actions and words. It was progress, and any moment would make them stronger.


End file.
